nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Amazon Rescue
Disney Heroes Episode: Amazon Rescue Rated: TV-Y7 (fv) About the Episode Our Heroes were heading for Rio to collect the Chaos Emerald when Mysterio cause the Airplane to crash-land into the heart of the Amazon, plus to make things worst, Kim got bitten by a baby poison snake that Mysterio has created and only he has the antidote. now they must travel through the Jungle and River to head for the Airport that is 10 miles from their spot so they can stop Mysterio and cure Kim before its too late. The Episode Act 1 On the Airplane, Ann Possible, Kim & Joss, April O'Neil, Elastigirl, Violet, the 4 Turtles, Sonic, Tails, Sally, Amy Rose, Knuckles and Spider-Man are heading for Rio where the Chaos Emerald is located at a Landmark. But then Mysterio appears flying and uses his psycic powers to cause the Airplane to lose power making Elastigirl to land into the heart of the Amazon, they step out and see the Jungle. But Kim asks Ann that she got bitten by a poison baby snake and she has a few days to live. Donatello shows the map in 3-D and thinks that a small Airport is less than 10 miles from here so they can hike there where Mysterio has the Antidote and Violet thinks it's dangerous but Leonardo tells her there's no other choice. At the Space Palace, Venom contacts Mysterio about the report and he asks him everything is going well so Venom demands him that the Heroes cannot get the Chaos Emerald and demands that they must be stopped no matter what. ACT 2 At the Amazon, our Heroes hiked across the jungle and came to the Amazon River but see a school of Red-Bellied Piranhas. Kim Possible has an idea on building a large raft and 30 minutes later they rode across the river with only Michelangelo got bitten in the buttocks. Next they came to a small mud pond and the only way across is hop on stones, the Heroes got across but Violet landed on it and starts to sink, Elastigirl tries to use her flexible arms but fell also and Raphael finds out that it's Quicksand. Ann uses her Bio-Webbing to pull both of them out and Violet thinks she needs a shower. Later that night, our Heroes set up camp and April shows them that Mysterio can make fake images to trick other people, Raphael checks on Kim and her forehead was sweating. Leonardo tells the others that Kim has 24 hours left, so they head to a safe spot to camp for the night. The next morning, they found the mini Airport and now our Heroes take the Airplane for the city of Rio. ACT 3 Our Heroes arrived to the City of Rio and saw a glow at the landmark on top of the hill so they head there and find a Chaos Emerald, but then Mysterio appears and demands to hand it over for Venom, then he'll give the Antidote to Kim. Spider-Man asks that the helmet is the size of a fishbowl and might not be able to combat, the Enemy attacks and they head for the mini park downhill. Ann has an idea since Mysterio can sense body heat so she and her daughter cover themselves with mud and the enemy can't sense them, Elastigirl tries not to take that risk but Violet got angry & shouts 'The easy road ends here, plus you can prevent me from getting hurt. But unless we get the Antidote from Mysterio, Kim is gonna die!'. So Elastigirl and Violet cover their body with Mud and followed Ann. Ann walks to the Mega-muck and reveals her body heat to lure Mysterio there but then he gets hit by a Semi-Truck losing his helmet revealing Dr. Quinten Beck, then Violet takes the Antidote from him and gave it to Kim, she recovers quickly without a sweat. Elastigirl tries to get the Chaos Emerald that Ann dropped into the Mega-Muck but she starts to sink, Spider-Man tells her to put it into the muck and as she did, the mud turns into water. Spider-Man congratulate them for doing an excellent job hiking the Amazon & Michelangelo reminds them not to get bitten by a Red-Bellied Piranha again and the episode ends with a person showing them a Black Piranha made Michelangelo running from it panicking and the Heroes laugh. QUOTES (First Lines of the Episode) (In a large Airplane, we find Ann Possible, both her daughters Kim & Joss, the 4 Turtles, Violet and Elastigirl including Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Sally heading for the City of Rio, Brazil where a Chaos Emerald is located) Ann Possible: 'The Chaos Emerald is located in Rio somewhere near the landmark' Raphael: 'I gotta hand it to ya, finding those Emeralds will be no problem' Sonic: 'The sooner we get that Emerald, the better we'll have Chili Dogs' April O'Neil: (She checks on the Radar) 'We must be getting closer to the Emerald' (The Airplane starts to lose power) Elastigirl: 'uh-oh, the Plane lost power by an Unown force' Tails: 'Without it, we can't stay airborne long and it'll crash into the Amazon in 1 minute from now' Amy Rose & Joss Possible: 'We're too cute to go!' Elastigirl: 'Tell everyone to put on the seat-belts, I'm going to land in a opened area' (The Airplane wend downwards towards the Amazon Jungle) Kim Possible: 'Brace for impact!' (Then it makes a rough landing) (After the Crash-Landing, they gather light supplies) Michelangelo: 'The next time we fly, just use safety gear' Amy Rose: 'When the plane crashed, I saw my life flash before my eyes' Michelangelo: 'We got lucky since Elastigirl used the rescue landing' Violet: 'I think this is a dream and not a reality' (She hums Stars and Stripes) Raphael: 'Take it easy, you're right. This is a dream, but in the real world... (He grabs Violet's Ears) Will this hurt!?' Violet: 'Ouch! Ok, it is real' Kim Possible: 'We're in the Amazon and a couple miles from safety' Spider-Man: 'My money's on Mysterio but for now, we must get to the city of Rio before nightfall' Kim Possible: 'Ow' (She rubs her left arm) Ann Possible: 'Kimmy, what's wrong? (She sees the tiny Snake bite) oh-no, you got bitten by a snake' Donatello: 'I think Mysterio has sent a Snake to bite Kim on the arm' Sally: 'I better check the Animal Book... (She checks her book and searched on Snakes, then she sees something scary) uh-oh, she got bitten by a baby Sidewinder snake and it's poison. There are a few things in effect such as lost of appetite, fever, twitching, strange vision and finally (Gasp!) we have a couple of hours before...' Leonardo: 'Just tell us a hint' Sally: 'I can't say it, the poison might make her...' April O'Neil: 'You mean...' Elastigirl: 'Expires' Michelangelo: (Sobbing) 'Oh-no, Kim is gonna die. She's too young to have snake poison! (But Raphael hits him on the head) OW!' Raphael: 'Get a hold of yourself' Violet: 'But this is Kim we're talking about, a tiny snake bite can't harm her' Elastigirl: 'Yes, she might can. 1 bite from a Sidewinder Snake on Kim's arm could kill an turtle' Michelangelo: 'Aah!' (He passes out and lands on April) Donatello: (He pulls out a 3-D Map) 'We're about 10 miles from the Mini Airport. Mysterio has the Antidote and to get there, we must cross the Amazon River' Violet: 'But what if we go around it?' Leonardo: 'It would take longer, we have to take that risk' Sonic: 'We'll go through it but the Amazon has dangers such as Anacondas, quicksand and also the dangerous flesh-eating Piranhas' Michelangelo: 'Aah! I hate Piranhas!' (He hides behind the tree) Sally: 'Never say the 'P' word' Donatello: 'There's a tree house 8 1/2 miles from here, so are we up for it?' Joss Possible: 'We're in' Ann Possible: 'Now let's stay together and be on alert. The Amazon is a green jungle and you will get lost' (The 4 Turtles made their weapons out of tree trunk, April makes a Spear and Elastigirl & Violet made Mini Rafts) (Then they rode on the Amazon River) Michelangelo: 'Would it be too crazy to say 'Cowabunga'?' Raphael: 'In a word, Yes' (April makes a move) April O'Neil: 'This place made me bring out the Jungle Girl' (They came to a Lagoon and see a school of Red-Bellied Piranhas) Ann Possible: 'We have a school of 50 Red Bellied...you-know-what' Michelangelo: (Sighs) 'Now how can we get across?' Kim Possible: 'How about we ride on the current, we can get past them (Sneezes) I think my fever is starting' Ann Possible: 'Kimmy, try to relax. You're in no condition to help' (They rode on the current with a Female Red-Bellied Piranha bit Michelangelo at the turtle buttocks) Michelangelo: 'Aah! I got by turtle bit, get it off me!' (Joss removes the Piranha and throws it in the water) Violet: 'You're such a freaked out Turtle!' Raphael: 'At least the Female Red-Bellied is hungry' (Violet tripped on a Rock and Elastigirl tries to save her, but they both fell into the mud up to their chest) Elastigirl: (Laughs) 'I think you need to learn more on Balance' Violet: 'Now I have to clean myself up after we get out of the Amazon... (But then she starts to sink) oh-no, I'm starting to sink' Elastigirl: 'Uh-oh, it's quicksand' Donatello: 'Don't panic, I got an idea. Turtles, form a chain. (He, Leonardo, Michelangelo and Raphael grab each other hands) Ok, now grab onto mine' Violet: (Tries to reach but only an inch short) 'It's no use, I can't grab it!' Michelangelo: 'We can't get to them' Kim Possible: 'Elastigirl, use this Vine to pull Violet out' Elastigirl: 'Great idea (She toss Violet the vine) Vi, try to pull yourself out' Violet: (Grunts) 'I almost got it (But as Kim starts to twitch, Elastigirl tripped and fell into the quicksand again) Mom!' Kim Possible: 'The snake poison is twitching my body!' (Groans) (Before the 1st Commercial Break) April O'Neil: 'This is April O'Neil, 'Disney Heroes' will be right back' Violet Parr: 'This is Violet Parr, 'Disney Heroes' will return after this Commercial Break' Elastigirl: (She is up to her shoulders) 'This quicksand...isn't that slow' Spider-Man: 'I have an plan, if you can grab my Webbing then we'll pull both of you to safety' (He shoots some webbing) Elastigirl: 'Use the Webbing to pull us out. Hurry (Ann toss the Webbing to Elastigirl and Violet as the quicksand reached their neck) I think it's working' (Then they both got out) Ann Possible: 'After this, you could use a shower' Violet: 'Mud is on my skin no matter what location we travel' (She cleans up her arms and legs) Ann Possible: 'Look at the bright side, we'll enjoy a bubble Jacuzzi once we complete the mission' Sally: (Gasp)! 'I think I died and gone to Paradise' (They saw a Picnic Table with Cheese Pizza and Hot Dogs) Sonic: 'Wow! It's Hot Dogs and a large Cheese Pizza!' (They rush to the table and ate Lunch) Goku: 'I can see the note to the Teacher. 'Dear Ms. Bulma, Trunks Jr. is not absent. Signed, Vegeta. P.S: He's pinned to this note' (Then they see a 30ft Green Anaconda) Tails: 'Aah! It's a Anaconda' Knuckles: 'If he tries to eat us, I'm gonna knock you out!' (Violet grabs the Green Anaconda near the head) Violet: 'Can someone put the controlling device on the Snake? (But the Anaconda wraps Violet up to her chest and starts light squeeze) Aah!' Leonardo: 'Now, Ann!' (Ann puts the Controlling Device on the Green Anaconda and it becomes friendly) Violet: (The Anaconda licks Violet at her face) (Giggles) 'That tickles, now you can release me' (Then it releases her) (After making the Anaconda friendly with the device, they travel faster) Sonic: 'Now this is a travel Safari' Joss Possible: 'You said it, onward!' (The next morning, our Heroes arrived to the mini-Airport) Michelangelo: 'Finally! I made it into Air travel' Kim Possible: 'Our hike in the Amazon was worth= (Then she gets a chest pain) Aah!' Ann Possible: 'We better hurry, Kim has 12 hours left to get the Antidote' Leonardo: 'Don't rest yet, we still have to head for the city of Rio and get that Chaos Emerald...plus we have Mysterio to deal with' Violet: 'I have an idea' (She shows them the airplane) Violet: 'We're getting the Antidote from Mysterio and collecting the Chaos Emerald. (She secures the rope on Elastigirl and herself) Just secure that on the tree and I'll get the Emerald in 2 Shakes & a Chicken Sandwich. And do be careful, that rope needs to be tight' April O'Neil: (She secures the rope on the tree) 'We're all set' Elastigirl: 'Violet, you nearly got eaten by Red-Bellied Piranhas and almost got crushed by the Green Anaconda, now you're getting the Antidote by walking across the Mega Muck? You're gonna get us both killed!' Violet: (She got angry) 'Well, the easy life ends right here! You can prevent me from getting hurt and blame my ideas, because I wouldn't care on facing dangers. But unless we get the Antidote from Mysterio, Kim is gonna die! Now be quiet, put on the mud and follow me' (She puts her mud on her body and walk across the Mega Muck) Elastigirl: (She adds mud on her body except her head) 'I think Violet has gone nuts' (The 4 Turtles, Ann, Joss and Violet confront Mysterio near the landmark) Mysterio: 'Let's see if you can handle your worst fears' (He shows them a green Anaconda and the school of Red Bellied Piranha) Michelangelo: 'I'm done being scared of Piranhas, it's ether him or us!' (They charged) Violet: 'My mom is sinking in the Mega-muck!' Elastigirl: 'Vi, take the Chaos Emerald' April O'Neil: 'Wait, I have an idea. Put it into the Mega-muck and it'll turn into fresh water' (Elastigirl puts the Chaos Emerald into the Mega-muck and it turns into water) (Then she got out without a problem) Elastigirl: 'Great, the emerald turns mud into water' (Last lines of the Episode) Ann Possible: 'We did it, Mysterio is beaten, I found the Chaos Emerald and we braved the Amazon' Kim Possible: 'Not to mention I got the antidote removed the snake poison on time' Michelangelo: 'Plus I have fought my fear of...you-know-what' Raphael: 'Since you have took on your worst fear, Mikey...how about you feed this Black Piranha some meat' (He shows him the Female Black Piranha) Michelangelo: AAH! Get it away from me! (He ran off) I really hate Black Piranhas and they have strong bite muscle jaws!' Ann Possible: 'I guess this is one moment Michelangelo will never forget' 3 Turtles and Girls: (Laughing) Gallery Female Black Piranha.png|Raphael holds the Female Black Piranha The 4 Turtles discuss Ann Possible, April O'Neil and the others about a plan to cure Kim from its snake poison.jpg|The 4 Turtles, April O'Neil and Ann Possible got settled by making a Camp Violet has a plan.jpg|Violet Parr sees a Green Anaconda approching towards her The Heroes use their mini sails to travel across the river with April O'Neil and the 4 Turtles.jpg|The Heroes travel on Mini-Sails on the Amazon River Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Teamwork Category:Disney Channel Series